The planet Earth is currently plagued by two major problems having severe effects on it and its inhabitants, namely:                global warming resulting from excessive carbon dioxide production; and        excessively high crude oil and consequently high petrol and diesel prices.        
An object of this invention is to reduce these problems.
The increase in production of fossil fuel utilizing engines has resulted in excessive demand for crude oil in turn resulting in excessively high prices. The consumption of these fuels and that by oil, gas and coal-fired power stations, etc., has increased the amount of carbon dioxide produced which has led to global warming. The absorbtion of carbon dioxide by trees and resulting release of oxygen has been debilitated by the removal of extensive forests. This imbalance has thrown and continues to cumulatively throw the world's ecology out of kilter.
Efforts to improve efficiencies of engines and reduce wastage of fossil fuel products have little chance of improving the situation because of exponentially growing populations and their aspirations. Other technologies are actively being sought.
Ways to address the problems mentioned above include:                reduction of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere;        reduction of ‘carbon footprint’ (the use of carbon products); and        reduction of demand for crude oil and other fossil fuels (resulting in a decrease in their prices, by finding replacements).        
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which contributes to the above reductions and further provides for the production of methane.